


They Care

by ElectricRituals



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Family Feels, Getting to Know Each Other, Helpful Aiden, M/M, Soft Lambert, good boyfriend aiden, lambert just doesnt know how to handle it, snarky lambert, to a problematic degree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/pseuds/ElectricRituals
Summary: Aiden is concerned about Lambert's relationship with his brothers and he steps in.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	They Care

The large rooms of Kaer Morhen were drafty, a chill always in the air, but that mattered little to the four witchers in the main hall, drinks flowing liberally as they played gwent.

“Ha!” Aiden cheered, throwing down the rest of the cards in his hand when Eskel passed the round, “C’mon Eskel, I thought you’d built the most powerful deck ever seen.”

Eskel sighed, “All I said was I had a good deck, and I do. That was just a shitty hand.”

A harsh snort came from Lambert, making Eskel look his way, “Have something to say?”

Lambert took a swig from the bottle of vodka in front of him, “You’re a shit player. Always have been. Don’t blame the hand.”

Aiden let out a light laugh, “Come now, Lambert. He played alright. The deck did him no favors. Eskel, let’s go another round.”

Eskel smiled sadly at Aiden, “How about we just drink?”

“There’s something he’s actually decent at!” crowed Lambert, prompting Aiden to send him a sharp look.

Geralt slid a mug in front of Eskel, remaining silent. The mood had sobered amongst the men suddenly, only Lambert acting as though nothing was wrong.

“Y’know what?” Aiden stood abruptly, “I’m feeling tired. Lambert, let’s head to bed.”

Lambert frowned at Aiden, bottle halfway to his lips, “I’ll come up when I’m done.”

Aiden frowned and yanked the bottle from Lambert’s hand, slamming it on the table, “Bed. Now.” Lambert stood angrily and followed behind.

-

As soon as they walked in their room Lambert fixed Aiden with a glare, “What the fuck was that about?”

Aiden sat down on the bed, staring at Lambert, “Will you join me?”

Lambert, who had been expecting a fight, slumped a bit before sitting next to Aiden on the bed.

“Lamb, why are you like that with your brothers?”

“Like what?”

Aiden let out a long sigh, “Since we’ve been here all you’ve done is insult and belittle them.”

Lambert scoffed, “That’s just the relationship, we rag on each other, just how it is. They do it too.”

“Sure,” Aiden started, sounding unconvinced, “I’ve seen them tease you, Lamb, but you’re just… mean. It just… it’s nothing like you are when you’re not around them. I just don’t get it.”

“I just said, it’s how we are.” Lambert said defensively.

Aiden watched Lambert closely, “No, it’s how you’re acting. They clearly don’t like it. I don’t think Geralt’s spoken two words to you in a week.”

Lambert waved a dismissive hand, “Geralt’s always been the quiet type.”

“He speaks to everyone else.”

Lambert sat silently on the bed, looking at his hands.

Aiden put a hand on Lambert’s shoulder, squeezing it gently, “Lamb, you’re so kind to me.”

Lambert’s brow furrowed, “You’re kind to me in return. You care about me.”

Aiden’s response was quiet, “They care about you at least as much as I do. So why are you making it so hard for them?”

Lambert laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling, “I don’t know, kitten. Just hard sometimes. Family doesn’t necessarily mean good things to me.”

Aiden rested his hand on Lambert’s knee, “Maybe just… tone down the snark?”

“Okay, kitten, I will.” And he would, Lambert would try his hardest to make sure his brothers knew and understood how much he valued them.

And Aiden would make sure to reward Lambert for his efforts. Vigorously.


End file.
